In recent years, the development of lithium ion secondary batteries has been actively advanced. PTL 1 discloses a technique for providing a negative electrode material for a lithium secondary battery, which has a high capacity and favorable charge-discharge load characteristics, by loading a water-soluble polymer (B) on a carbon material (A) with the O/C value of surface functional group quantity of 1% or more and 4% or less. PTL 2 discloses a technique for providing a negative electrode material capable of achieving a lithium ion secondary battery which has a charge-discharge irreversible capacity observed in an initial cycle, has excellent high-temperature storage characteristics, and reduces gas generation in the initial cycle and high-temperature storage, from a carbon material for a lithium ion secondary battery, which is characterized in that the O/C value of surface functional group quantity is 1% or more and 4% or less, and the sum (Cl/C+S165/C) of the Cl/C value of surface functional group quantity expressed in a specific formula and S165/C value of surface functional group quantity expressed in a specific formula is 0.05% or more and 0.5% or less.